Lost and Found
by Mrs.Spencer Reid1
Summary: Tragedy hits Sam's life again, taking away the one person who she can't live without. All eyes are on her as she enters a self-destructive path. Sam ignores the attention but she can't ignore Noah Cullen. As love sparks between the two, secrets are revealed, and not just the Cullen's, it returns out that Sam's got a secret she didn't know about that could kill them all. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

I always hated romance novels. They're all the same. Two people find each other, tragedy strikes, they're separated, they're re-untied, and then they live a long happy life. Boring! And let's be real here, that's never really gonna happen anywhere outside of books and movies (boy, was I wrong about that).

I was fifteen. Just about to finish gr.9. I lived in a small town in Idaho, called Ashton. Ashton has a population of 1,129 and it rained, a lot. 31.6 inches to be exact. They only had one school for all grades, k-12. And there's only one teacher two grades.

I wasn't always happy with my life. I wanted my mom to be alive. I wanted my dad to stop drinking and love me the way a father should. I didn't want to live with the only foster family in town. Don't get me wrong they were good people. Well not counting Nicole but other than that they were good. I just wanted MY family, but that doesn't mean that I don't enjoy life. I had really good friends. I had a boyfriend, Hunter Jones. He understood me. He loved me for me. And I loved him for him. I was good at school. Enjoyed it for the most part. I loved to run.

It wasn't until June, 21, 2013 that my life took a turn for the worst. My friends and I decided to go out to Lake Ash (named after Ashton). The lake is not big, but it's not small either. We went as an end of the school year trip. We were going to stay over night and come home the next day. We got there around 5:00. We ate and relaxed. Alexis and I were sitting on the beach, it was 6:00. The water just grazing over our feet. Ethan and Hunter were out in the water swimming, racing each other to the other side of the lake and back. Of course Hunter was beating Ethan. Hunter was always so athletic. I could still see him. He was a little more than half way across the lake when he stopped swimming. It looked like he was trying to reach something beneath the water. That's when he went under. I got up and walked into the water a little farther.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Concern filled Alexis's voice. She was now standing next to me. I was scanning the lake for Hunter. I didn't see him so I continued to walk deeper into the water.

"Hunter. He stopped swimming and it looked like he was reaching for something. Then he went under." He should have popped up for air by now. By that point I was really worried. "Alexis, where is he?"

Alexis was just about to say something when Hunter popped up. He was struggling to stay above water. He screamed for help. Ethan stopped swimming and saw Hunter struggling so he started swimming faster. Much faster. I was now running into the water. Hunter went under, again

"Alexis, call for help. Stay there till they come!" I yelled to her.

"On it." Alexis pulled out her phone and began to dial. "I'm going to meet them on the road and bring them here." She yelled back. Not even waiting for my responds she ran. I was now deep enough that my feet couldn't touch the bottom. I swam as if my life depended on it, because it did. Hunter was my world. If I didn't have him I would have left long ago and never looked back.

Ethan was at the area we saw Hunter last. He went underwater to search for Hunter. He came up for air and went back under. I was about 10 feet away.

"He's not here. He might have drifted away." Ethan spoke slowly. He was out of breath.

"We have to keep looking Ethan." I began searching. Only coming above water when I was completely out of air. It's been 20 minutes and no sign of him. Alexis returned with help and they also began looking. One of the men told Ethan and I that we had to go back to beach. We refused, so they forced us on one of three rescues boats and brought us back. The EMS gave us blankets to keep warm. I asked them what the time was, it was 6:30. I wondered how long they'd keep looking. Ethan, Alexis and I were sitting on the picnic table, where we could still see what was happening on the lake.

I noticed they were putting something onto one of the boats. Then the boat began to come back at top speed.

"Guy's look. They're coming back." My voice was empty. My body was numb. I started walking toward the edge of the water. Alexis and Ethan said nothing. They just followed me to meet the rescuers on the beach. As they got closer, the police made us clear the area. We were standing on the road with all the police cars and ambulances when I saw them carrying out a stretcher. It was obviously Hunter. There was a blanket covering him, head to toe. One of the rescuers walked toward us.

"I'm sorry." Is all he said. Alexis began crying. So did Ethan.

"I want to see him." I wasn't going to believe them until I saw Hunter for myself.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He answered.

"I don't care what you think. I want to see my boyfriend." I said firmly. Nobody questioned me. The rescuers lead me to the stretcher. Ethan followed me. They pulled down the cover and stepped away. Hunter laid there. He was so still, so cold. Ethan just stood behind me. I took Hunter's hand.

"Hunter wake up. Come on Hunter. For me, please," I began crying, "Please, please wake up." I was shaking him but he didn't move. Ethan grabbed me and hugged me.

"No, no. He promised me he'd never leave." I cried into Ethan's chest. Hunter was gone. It felt like the light at the end of a dark tunnel was suddenly gone. The light you were so close too. The light that made you feel like everything was okay just vanished. I swore at that very moment I would never fall in love again.


	2. Chapter 2

September 4th 2013

It's been three months and fourteen days since Hunter's death. People say all I need is time. What I really need is to go back in time to that day at Lake Ash.

Since then I haven't really been out anywhere. The whole summer I stayed in my room at the Taylor house (which I share with Nicole). I just don't see a point.

Anyway, it's the first day of school. Leslie, my foster mom, is making me go. I think I'm fine sitting in my room like I have been for the last three months and fourteen days. Since that's not going to happen I guess I should go get ready.

I grab some sweat pants and an oversized sweat shirt. I get my bag and head downstairs. Thank god Nicole is already gone to school because I'm not in the mood to hear her comments about my outfit of choice for the first day. Nicole is Leslie's real daughter. She's the same age as me. We haven't been friends ever. So when I moved in here as a foster kid at age thirteen none of us were happy.

When I got downstairs I saw Brittany, Lucas, Nathan and Cody playing around. Brittany's six, Lucas's eleven, Nathan's nine and Cody's eight. Their foster kids too. Nathan and Cody were born in Ashton. Brittany and Lucas were born in the city. Somehow they all ended up here.

Cody's smart. He's got green eyes and curly blonde hair. His parents died in a car accident a couple months after he was born. Cody was born to be an out going kid. A popular kid.

Brittany's a cutie. She's just so small and has those big brown eyes that you can't say no too. Her mid-length hair pulled into a pony tail. She was left at a hospital in the city when she was born.

Nathan is also from Ashton. People say he's the mystery child of Ashton. Nobody knows who his parents are. The police got a call to go to this old abandoned house. When they got there they found new born Nathan. He has short brown hair and hazel eyes.

Lucas is the oldest out of the four of them. Lucas is from the city too. You could say he's the problem child. I don't blame him though. His dad left before he was born and his mom was murder right in front of him. One night they were walking and a group of men came up to them. One thing led to another and they robbed her and then shot her. Lucas was eight at the time. He has short black hair and brown eyes.

I walked past them and went to the kitchen. Leslie was still in her PJ's. This didn't make sense to me because she was supposed to leave for work ten minutes ago. She was making the kid's breakfasts and lunch's.

"What are you still doing here?" I took one of four seats at the island. She was scrambling to put the right sandwiches into the right lunch bags before the egg's and bacon burned.

"I forgot to set my alarm so I woke up late. I have to finish the cooking then get dressed and get to work in ten minutes." Leslie answered.

"Go get ready. I deal with the food." She gave me a look as if she was saying '_Are you sure about that_' and '_I don't trust you_' at the same time. "Go." I repeated. She ran upstairs to get ready. I get the lunch's packed and finish the breakfast in ten minutes. Leslie left for work. I guess I'm in charge of getting the kids to school too. I don't mind. The kids ate and we were out the door.

The school isn't very far. Things like the school, the hospital, and police station are in the middle of the town, sort of. I think they did that so everyone is close. We got to school with twenty minutes to spare. I knew Alexis and Ethan would already be here but I haven't really talked to them very much.

"Come on guys. I have to go to the office to get my schedule." I told them. I didn't get it in the summer like I was supposed to. Apparently there have been some changes to the school. Nicole told me that them now have enough teachers to have one to each grade. That's only happening for the older grades, though. So now grades nine to twelve will have one teacher.

We were almost to the office when I noticed a bunch of new kids outside the office. I counted nine of them. They were all stunningly beautiful. There eyes were all a pale brown and there skin was pale too. There was a little girl about nine, a really buff guy with short brown hair, a tall guy with shoulder length blond hair, another guy with short brown hair. Then there was a girl with short black hair. She was sitting with the guy with the blond hair. A girl with mid-length blond hair was sitting with the buff guy. Then there was a girl with long black hair. She was with the other guy and the little girl. There was also a guy who looked native. He had black hair. At the very end there was a boy with short blond hair. They glanced at us as we walked by. We walked into the office.

"Hi, I'm Samantha Drake. I'm here to get my schedule." I told the lady at the front desk.

"Oh Julie, I'll take care of this." Ms. Anderson said as she walked out of her office. Ms. Anderson is the principal. "Samantha it's nice to see you. How are you doing?"

"I'm fine. I just need my time table."

"Julie can you please get Miss. Drake's time table." She turned back to me. "I just want you to know that if you need to talk I'm right here. I understand that Hunter's death was very hard on you. You two were dating right?"

"That's right. Thank you for the offer but I'm fine." I answered.

"Fine? That's why you haven't been out of the house for three months." Lucas said. I gave him a dirty look.

"I promise I'm fine." I told her. Everyone in the room knew it was a lie. Julie gave me my time table and I bolted out of the office. The kids followed. The new kids were staring at us. I heard the office door open.

"Samantha wait. I have something for you." I stopped and she went back into the office. Lucas kept walking.

"Lucas where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to class."

"No you're not. Your class is the other way. You were going to meet up with you're friends to ditch class. So get back here." He obeyed. Ms. Anderson walked out of the office with a box. The new kids were paying attention to us.

"I contacted Hunter's parents during the summer about the belongings in his locker. They told me to give them to you." She handed me the box. It wasn't a big box. I was shocked. I really wasn't prepared for this. She went back to the office. I set the box down. In it was a sweater. It still smelled like Hunter. There were pictures of us, his family, and friends. There was also a football. Hunter was an amazing football player. His jersey was there too. Julie came out of the office.

"Samantha would you mind giving the new a tour around the school. The person who was supposed to do it didn't show."

"I'm not really up to it." I said.

"Please?"

"I'm not the right person for it" I answered. I picked up the box and began walking away.

"Oh come on Sam, please? I don't have enough time to find someone else." She said. Reluctantly I nodded.

The new kids got up and walked toward me. Julie left us. "So you guys are new here? I have to say I've never seen so many new people come to town all at once."

"We're a foster family." The boy who was sitting with the little girl answered.

"So are we." Brittany's tiny little voice shot up.

"Yea we were the only foster family in town. I'm Samantha. This is Brittany, Lucas, Nathan and Cody." I said.

"We're the Cullen's. I'm Edward. This is Bella." He gestured to the girl he was sitting with. "Renesme." That's the little girl. "Alice" The girl with short black hair. "Jasper" The tall one with shoulder length blond hair. "Emmett" The buff one. "Rosalie" The girl with blond hair. "Jacob Black" The native guy. "And Noah" That was the guy at the very end.

"Well it's nice to meet you. What grade are you guys in?" I asked.

"We're all in grade 10 expect for Renesme. She's in grade four."

"Okay so let's begin with dropping off the younger ones." I led them to the younger grades class rooms. "Here at school we don't have enough teachers for each grade. So from grades k-eight, we have one teacher for two grades. That being said Renesme is in the same class as Nathan and Cody. And here we are." All three of the kids ran into the class. Brittany said goodbye and went to her class. She was right next door.

"Okay Lucas here's the deal. Go to class and stay there all day." I told him.

"Why do you care what I do?" He asked.

"Cause I care about you. You get a good education you can get out of this town. I know you hate it here."

"Deal." He began walking to the end of the hallway. "Sam, you should follow your own advice." I blushed slightly at the idea. I led the others upstairs.

"So this is where your class will be. This year there will be one teacher for each grade from nine to twelve. The bathrooms are right here. The library is down this hallway." I looked at my schedule. "And our class room is here." We walked past it. "The gym and café are downstairs. So is the auditorium. The school only uses that for school or town meets."

"So what's your story? Why are you in foster care?" Noah asked. He looked at me with those yellowish eyes. He didn't stop looking the whole time. He waited for me to answer. My stomach got an unsettling feeling, like I was telling myself Noah was bad news.

"Well I was born here. My mom died when I was young. My dad turned into an abusive drunk. So here I am, living with the only foster in town. What about you guys?" I answered.

"All of our parents are either dead or didn't want us." Edward said quickly before Noah could. I nodded. We got to the end of the hallway. The library was empty as usual. Outside the library was a big group of kids though. "What's going on?" Noah asked.

"I have no idea." I spotted Alexis and Ethan. They came up to us.

"Hey Sam, how are you…" She stopped mid sentence when she saw the box of Hunter's stuff. "Is that all from…his locker?" I looked down at the box. For the first time in three months and fourteen days I had forgotten about Hunter. How could I do that?

"Yea, Anderson gave it to me this morning when I went to pick up my time table. So what's going on over there?" I gestured toward the library. She glanced at Ethan for help.

"Um Sam I don't think you should go over there right now. Not when there's a big crowd like that." He said.

"Why not? What's going on?" I asked.

"Well it's a… it's umm… a memorial kind of thing for Hunter." Alexis finally said after a couple moments of silence. Everyone slowly began to notice me. They cleared a pathway right to the showcase. I took a couple steps forward and saw pictures of Hunter. Ones with his family, as a baby, with his friend, with me. I turned back.

"Lex, can you finish giving the Cullen's a tour?" She nodded at I started to leave.

"Wait," She caught me arm. "Where are you going? Class is about to start any minute?" I was blinking back tears.

"I have to… I just… I gotta go." I ran.


	3. Chapter 3

As I was running down the hall I heard Alexis yelling for me. I didn't stop. I didn't know where to go either. I'm so lost. I miss Hunter. I miss him so much. I decide to go home to change my clothes. It wouldn't be long until the school called Leslie saying I wasn't there. Home will be the first place she looks.

I went to my room and placed the box of Hunter's stuff on my bed. I changed into running clothes. I knew actually where to go. There's a track near the edge of town. The school use to be there before they rebuilt it. Hunter and I would go there to be alone or run. I leave a note for Leslie saying I'll be back and then I leave.

As I walk to clearing I pass my dad's house. At this point I get an overwhelming feeling to get drunk. So I break into my old house (well it's not really breaking in because I have a key nobody knows about) and steal a full bottle of whiskey. I then continue my trip to the track.

The track looks the same and it makes me feel happy. It's like Hunter's here with me but then I remember he's dead. I crack open my bottle of whiskey and start of drink. I will regret this in the morning. I plug in my music and blast it. I start running to blow off stream. As I'm running I see a house in the background. Someone built a house out here? It doesn't stop me from running. My phones rings non-stop but I don't pick it up. Time flies by and I realize its 4:00pm and my whiskey is almost gone. Whoever lives in that house is back now. My legs feel like they're going to fall off so I sit down. I look at my phone 43 missed calls and 21 voice mails. I know I have to go home at some point but I can't now. I'm happy here. I close my eyes and slowing drift to sleep. As I do I hear whispers.

"It's the girl from the school." A man says.

"Her name is Samantha." Says another man.

"She won't wake up before it gets dark. We should take her inside and have Carlisle take a look at her. He'll know what to do." This voice belongs to a woman. I feel strong arms lift me up. Then wind blows on my face at incredible speed, unnatural speed. Everything else after that is a blur.


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open and I was in an unfamiliar house. I was in a large room. It was someone's bedroom. No wait, it's a guest room. The room was plain, no personal touches at all. My head was pounding. The smell of whiskey was so overpowering, it didn't take me long to figure out what happened. I must have passed out on the track. The sun was shinning through the window. It was a new day. I started to panic because I have no idea where I am, was I kidnapped or something. I started to sit up when the door opened. A man with blond hair walked in. He looked like he was in his late 20's. He also had pale skin; it reminded me of the new kids from yesterday. Funny that I though of them because following right behind him was one of them, I think Edward is his name.

"Well looks who's awake. I'm Carlisle Cullen. The kids foster father. Some of them were walking around outside and found you passed out near the track so they brought you here." Carlisle explained. He seemed really nice.

"Not to sound unappreciative but why did they bring me here? And where is here?" I asked while rubbing my temples.

"Well I'm a doctor for starts." He said lightly. "And this is our house. Now we called your foster mom and..." I cut him off.

"You didn't, did you?" I hoped. He nodded.

"She wanted to come and get you but I told her to just wait till you woke up." He turned to Edward. "Can you go and get Samantha some water and aspirin, please?" Edward nodded and left. "So Samantha, can ask you why you ran away and got drunk?" He asked me.

"I just needed a break, that's all. As for the getting drunk part that was an unplanned." He didn't ask anymore questions about it. Edward returned with the water and aspirin. I thanked him and swallowed the aspirin.

"Esme called her foster mom and she's on her way. She should be here any minute." Edward told Carlisle. I sighed and got out of the bed. They led me down stairs. The others that I meet yesterday were all talking and watching TV. There was a woman I didn't recognize and I'm guessing that's Esme. She walked right over to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi?" I said. She laughed and went over to Carlisle.

"Sorry. I thought you could use a hug. The kids tell us that you left right after you saw a display case dictated to your late boyfriend. I just want to say I'm sorry."

"Thank you for everything." I said to both of them. I didn't notice till now that there house was huge and amazing. There were a lot of vintage and expensive pictures, bowls, vases, and furniture. They must be rich. Their staircase was glass. The front of the house was mostly glass. The whole house had an open feeling to it. The younger Cullen's left for to pack up and get to school.

Suddenly I hear a car and I know its Leslie. I take a deep breathe and brace myself. There's no doubt in my mind that I'll get some serious punishment for this. Carlisle and Esme went to get the door for Leslie. Soon enough Leslie walks in and I know she didn't sleep at all. She looks drained, mad and disappointed at the same time.

"Are you okay?" She said as she hugged me. I nodded. "Sure?" She asked again.

"Yes I'm 100% fine." I say.

"Good, you're grounded till further notice." She becomes mad. I knew this was going to happen. I'm in no mood to fight her on this. I start to walk away.

"Whatever." I mutter.

"I'm very sorry for all of this. It won't happen again." Leslie apologizes. I don't want to stay any longer so I walk out. I lean on Leslie's car and wait for her. Once she leaves the house I can see I'm about to get yelled at. She gets in the car and starts to drive away. Three other cars following behind us, the Cullen kids. "First question, where did you get the alcohol?" She turned to look at me.

"I'd rather not say." I answered.

"For God sakes Sam, please tell me you didn't steal it. Why would you steal something? You didn't take it from us, I checked…" She rambled.

"I got it from my dad!" I yelled. The moment the words left my mouth I wished they hadn't. Her eyes widen with shock. "He didn't give it to me, I took it. He wasn't there." I tried to calm her down but the damage was done.

"Your father? Samantha Drake, I cannot believe you! After all the abuse you suffered at the hands of that man, you would just go back? What if he was there? Did you think of that or did you forget all the beatings he gave you?" Leslie screamed. I knew she'd be mad but I didn't think she'd be this…mean about it. Nobody ever brings up my father like that.

"Stop, stop it!" I say calmly. She doesn't. Leslie continues to talk about my father and the things he's done. "SHUTUP!" I scream but it's too late. Memories, very unpleasant memories come flooding back. Tears form in my eyes.

"You will not speak to me like that. I'm trying to do what's best for you. I don't want you to get hurt. You're going to go to school and you will come straight home. You hear me, enough of this. You have to move on." Leslie's angry didn't subside. And frankly, I've had enough today.

"Stop, stop the car." I said. She doesn't say anything, she just looks at me. "I said stop the car!" I say louder. Nothing. "STOP THE CAR!" Finally she pulls over. Nobody was in front or behind us. The Cullen's slowed their cars a couple of miles ago. I'm guessing they didn't want us to think they were following. I opened the door and got out.

"Sam, I'm sorry. I…I shouldn't have said anything about your father. I know it's not easy for you to talk about. Come on, we can talk about this later. You've got to get home and get ready for school." Leslie calmed down.

"No. I'm not going to school today. I'll walk back to the house. I need time to think." I turned away from her. She pleaded with me to get back in the car. She told me it was going to start raining any minute but I wouldn't go. Finally she agreed and drove away. I started walking. God my head hurts. I know I told Leslie I needed time to think but I'm tried of thinking. Soon after it started to rain. It was unusually comforting. I don't know how long I was walking when I spotted the three cars the Cullen's were driving. One of the cars stopped, inside it was Jacob and Noah.

"Did you run off again?" Noah asked. There was something off about him. He's way too smug about…everything.

"Not that's it's any of your business but no. I wanted to walk back to clear my head." I continued walking.

"Hey, want some company on that walk?" Noah asked as he got out of the passenger side door before I could protest. I shook my head in disapproval. Jacob drove off and it was just the two of us. He kept his golden eyes on me. "So tell me about yourself?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. "I see someone's not in the talking mood."

"What do you want from me? I mean, you don't even know me."

"You're right I don't know you but I know of you. This is a small town, news travels fast. All anybody does around here is talk about you. I've got a gut feeling that people have the story wrong. I want to know the real story, care to enlighten me? Plus, I'm a really good listener and I think you need that right now." I start to laugh. "What so funny?"

"Well for starters you are the last person I would ever talk too. The stories you've heard are probably right. I couldn't care less about your listening skills." We were in the school parking lot now, walking over to the other Cullen's. Noah went to stand near them. "I do think the stories you've heard left out one little thing. I don't trust people very easily. There are only three, well two people now that I trust." I began to walk away.

"I'm just trying to be a friend." He said. I stop and turn around.

"You are not and will never be a friend. I'm happy with the ones I've got now so why don't you make friends with someone else." I didn't wait for a reply, I just left.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day I'm back at school, walking through the halls, wearing Hunter's sweater, while everyone else whispers about me. Three months and 16 days ago I would have cared but now…I don't. The bell rings and I'm the last to arrive (other than our teacher, who's always late). The class goes silent when I walk in. There's an empty seat at the back where the Cullen's are sitting. I start to walk to the back and I hear a laugh. "Wow, what a way to move on? Wear you're dead boyfriends sweater to get attention, that's a new low Sammy." The voice is Jamie's, Nicole's best friend. The two of them have always hated me so you can just imagine how much sharing a room with Nicole sucks. I get to my seat, which I share with Alice Cullen, and stay quiet. I surprise myself with that one. Normally I would've said something back but I'm in no mood to fight with the wicked witches. Everyone goes back to talking. Alice turns away from her family to face me.

"Hi, I don't know if you remember me but I'm Alice Cullen." I did remember. She extends her hand and I shake it. I tell her my name. "So Samantha, are those two always that mean?" She's talking about Jamie and Nicole. I nodded. "I'm surprised that you didn't say anything. I didn't take you as someone who just let's that happen."

"I'm not, usually I would do something but, there's no point." She opens her mouth to say something but is cut off by Mr. Walter's entrance. He wastes no time in starting the lesson. The morning flies by and before I know it I'm in the café at my usual seat with Alexis and Ethan. The table beside us is occupied by the Cullen's. What is it with them? Everywhere I turn, there they are.

"Oh my god." Alexis says, out of the blue. Her eyes are locked on door that leads to the parking lot. I turn around to see what she's looking at and I see my dad stumbling in. There's no doubt he's drunk. Ethan gets up and says he'll handle in but both Alexis and I tell him to sit down. I pull the hood of Hunter's sweater up and turn around but it doesn't matter. He spots me and comes over. I brace myself for the worst.

"Thief!" I hear him yell. That gets everyone's attention. "You lying thief! You broke into my house, you stole my whiskey." He almost falls while yelling at me. I keep my head down, hoping that he'll just leave. I feel a rough hand pull me from my seat. Ethan pushes him away before I can say anything. I step in front of him to make sure he doesn't get hurt. "Is this your new boyfriend? You work fast. I guess you needed another one since the old one kicked the can. You think you're better then me. You just a whore and you deserve the things I did to you."

"Leave her alone." Lucas runs to my dad and knees him. I grab Lucas and put him behind me too. Dad gets up and I feel my cheek burn with pain as I fall to the ground. He slapped me. Noah bursts from his table and tackles my dad to the ground. Some teachers run into the café with police and my dad leaves in handcuffs. I can feel the tears forming in my eyes, _do not cry, do not cry._ I tell myself.

A teacher tries to calm the other students down. I get up and sit down. Alexis, Ethan and Lucas are all hovering over me. I lie and tell them I'm fine. Ms. Anderson comes up to me with an ice pack. She starts to ask us about what happened but is interrupted.

"Sam." The voice is high pitched and filled with fear. I turn around and see Brittany, puffy red eyes and all.

"Brittany, you okay?" I pick her up and put her on my lap. She snuggles into my arms and nods. She was scared and stuck with me the rest of lunch. They called Leslie and I told her that I was going to be fine and was staying to finish the day. I can't keep running from school. I guess I should suck it up and move on, right? That's what everyone is telling me. Why should I be mourning over something that I caused.

Authors Note: Please review. I really really want to know what you think. REVIEW!


End file.
